Steffie, Katie, and Meghan
Steffie, Katie, and Meghan (collectively known as the Brat Pack) are three teen girl mammoths who accompany mammoth jock Ethan and supporting characters in Ice Age: Contenental Drift. They are voiced by Nicki Minaj, Heather Morris, and Ally Romano. They don't take very kindly of Peaches, for two reasons; being "half possum" (which is obviously on her mother's part), and that she hangs with a cowardly and seemingly dorky molehog Louis. Steffie is the popularity chick leader who does most of the talking while Katie and Meghan just agree with almost everything she says. Personalities These three teen alpha girl mammoths seem to be very stuck up and prissy, as total divas, with Steffie as their sassy leader. Though they help with the trouble making, Katie and Meghan seem more like simple followers, doing anything and everything their head honcho, Steffie, does or asks. Although they can be bratty, these ladies do have a sweet side, which most commonly shows up around Ethan (as they're always trying to WIN his affections). Though, unfortunately for Peaches, Steffie lets her bad side out on her after she realizes the "possum girl" has her heart set on Ethan, too. So, with Ethan's love on the line, Steffie, and her girls, quickly begin to dislike Peaches and do all they can to push her away (saying insulting things about her and letting out rude comments behind her back). Besides Steffie's jealousy, they might also dislike Peaches because: Ethan liked her right off the bat, she's very pretty, how quirky her family is, how different her herd is from other herds (especially mammoths), and much more. All in all, like most divas, they may have sweet sides, but they'll quickly turn on anything that's unique, and might steal their spotlight. Especially if that uniqueness is threatening their chance with a cute boy. Biographies Steffie, Katie, and Meghan are three first-rate members of the Valley's popular crew, normally found hanging around the "teenage-hangout" hollow with the other young, esteemed animals. But more importantly, as The Brat Pack, these lady mammoths are always dutifully by their heartthrob's side, playing the part of Ethan's favorite entourage''.'' And, of super cool Ethan's "little mammoth posse", Steffie is definitely the alpha girl. She believes you have to be a mammoth to be cool, with Katie and Meghan totally in agreement (though these two mammoths would agree with anything Steffie said). And most importantly, she (and her posse girls), will do all that they can to keep any other ladies away from their number one mammoth, Ethan. One night Ethan invites Peaches to hang out the next day, on the condition that she leaves Louis behind. Once at the hang out, the trio ask Peaches if she's really friends with "that weird molehog freak." Peaches, trying to impress them, denies, which unfortunately, Louis overhears, and sadly leaves her. The teen mammoths tell the guilty Peaches to forget about Louis since "you're with us now. Where stress is stressful." Peaches then realizes that Ethan and his gang don't really use common sense, referring to barely escaping a cave in as "fun"; she decides to leave. Ethan rudely adds its bad enough her family is "half-possum". Peaches becomes angered and leaves them. Ethan, unlike his posse, seems to have some sense as he got the understanding of Peaches' last insults to them and might have felt guilt from hurting her feelings. In the end, they finally accept Louis into their club, impressed by his bravery for standing up to Gutt to save Peaches. Trivia *Steffie, Meghan, and Katie are always obsessed with three things: **1) Ethan (their hunky leader). **2) How pretty they look. **3) Being the most popular. *Meghan is voiced by Ally Romano, daughter of Ray Romano who voices Manny. Ally followed suit with younger brothers Gregory and Matthew (since at least one of Ray's kids have voiced a small cameo in every Ice Age sequel). Navigation Category:Female Category:Ice Age Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Teenagers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animals Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Supporters Category:Anthropomorphic